


Paket Pengundi Hugo Awards 2019: Arkib Milik Kita (AO3)

by OTW_Translation



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Hugo Awards, Tentang AO3
Language: Bahasa Malaysia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Translation/pseuds/OTW_Translation
Summary: The Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Arkib Milik Kita) telahdicalonkan untuk Hugo Award tahun ini dalam kategori Best Related Work (Karya Berkaitan Terbaik)! Ini adalah pencapaian yang mengagumkan dan kami sangat gembira bahawa pengundi Hugo telah mengiktiraf kerja kolaboratif kami yang luar biasa yang merupai AO3.Berikutan adalah sedikit maklumat mengenai AO3, termasuk asal-usulnya, beberapa ciri utama, dan pasukan yang membolehkan kesemuanya. Anda juga boleh membacaPDF yang kami telah  serahkan untuk paket Hugo 2019!





	Paket Pengundi Hugo Awards 2019: Arkib Milik Kita (AO3)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2019 Hugo Awards Voter Packet: Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563851) by [OTW_Board](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Board/pseuds/OTW_Board). 



[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/malay/malay_-_archive_stats.png)

### Tentang AO3

The Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Arkib Milik Kita) merupakan sebuah arkib bukan komersial dan bukan keuntungan yang dicipta dan diurus oleh peminat untuk karya-karya transformatif seperti _fanfiction_ , _fanart_ , _fanvideos_ (video-video peminat) dan _podfic_. [Kod sumber terbuka](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive) kami telah dibina dari awal oleh peminat untuk peminat, dan ia berfungsi melalui pelayan yang dimiliki oleh organisasi bukan keuntungan induk kami, [OTW (Organisasi Karya-Karya Transformatif)](https://www.transformativeworks.org/).

Pengguna kami merupakan peminat dari semua semua lapisan masyarakat—remaja dan datuk nenek, penulis kali pertama dan pengarang profesional—dari seluruh dunia, yang mereka karya-karya untuk fandom, termasuk [Pemenang Hugo Award](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wayward%20Children%20Series%20-%20Seanan%20McGuire/works), [Historical RPF (fiksyen orang sebenar berasaskan sejarah)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Historical%20RPF/works), [podcast](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Welcome%20to%20Night%20Vale/works), [Pokémon](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pocket%20Monsters%20%7C%20Pokemon%20-%20All%20Media%20Types/works), dan banyak lagi. Walaupun majoriti pengguna AO3 menggunakan Bahasa Inggeris sebagai bahasa pilihan mereka, kami menjemput mereka untuk menyiarkan dan berinteraksi dalam mana-mana bahasa yang mereka suka. 

Kami bangga untuk menyediakan platform di mana pelbagai pereka boleh menerbitkan karya mereka tanpa iklan, dan tanpa rasa takut bahawa karya mereka akan hilang. Kami membina AO3 dan memiliki pelayan—sebenarnya, di sini sebahagian besar daripada [bajet](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12422) kami dibelanjakan—tetapi ini bukan sekadar projek kami. Kami [meyelamatkan dan mengehoskan karya-karya dan kandungan peminat yang berisiko](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/). Kami menyediakan [bantuan guaman](http://www.transformativeworks.org/legal/) untuk melindungi hak peminat untuk mereka, me-remix dan mengubah. Tidak kira sama ada anda sedang menulis sebuah epic yang panjang atau melukis sebuah lakaran comic, kami mengalu-alukan anda untuk menerbitkan dan berkongsi kerja anda dengan komuniti peminat. Lebih daripada 1.9 juta peminat melawat kami setiap hari, dan kami sentiasa gembira untuk menjemput lebih banyak lagi.

  


### Pasukan Kami

[OTW](https://www.transformativeworks.org/) dianggotai oleh lebih daripada 750 sukerelawan, hampir kesemuanya yang melakukan kerja yang mempengaruhi AO3 dalam cara yang bermakna. Kami adalah programmer, pentadbir sistem, [penyelaras tag](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/tags#wrangling), penyedia bantuan, penguatkuasaan polisi, penterjemah, [penyelamat arkib](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/), peguam dan pakar dokumentasi. Kami berbangga dengan kerja kami, dan kami melakukan semuanya secara percuma.

[](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/malay/malay_-_fundraising.png)

Secara keseluruhannya, kami adalah sebuah usaha crowdfunding (pembiayaan awam) dan crowd-sourced (sumber awam), dan kami bangga dengan semua orang yang membantu memungkinkan kerja kami.

  


### Asal Usul Kami

Fandom terkenal kerana mempromosikan [gift economy (ekonomi berasaskan hadiah)](https://doi.org/10.3983/twc.2014.0518). Menurut sejarah, karya-karya peminat dikongsi bebas: pita-pita, DVD, buku-buku dan majalah-majalah akan dihantar secara percuma atau atas kos, dan peminat akan membalaskannya apabila peminat lain memerlukan bantuan. Kebangkitan Internet dalam tahun 90-an membawa peluang-peluang baru dan menarik: buat kali pertama, para peminat dari seluruh dunia dapat berhubung antara satu sama lain dengan mudah, membincangkan minat fandom mereka, dan berkongsi karya-karya peminat dengan serta-merta. Namun begitu, apabila Internet semakin meluas, ia juga menjadi lebih komersial. Tapak web, arkib, dan laman rangkaian sosial adalah semua ruang peminat yang akhirnya menghasilkan pendapatan untuk pihak yang bukan. Pada masa yang sama, peminat telah menjadi demografi pasaran yang semakin menarik, dipikat oleh media melalui siri web, bahan tambahan, permainan, dan media sosial.

Semuanya mencapai puncak pada Mei 2007, dengan pelancaran [FanLib](https://fanlore.org/wiki/FanLib), yang mewakili percubaan besar pertama untuk memperdagangkan fanfiction, dan[Strikethrough](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Strikethrough_and_Boldthrough) di [LiveJournal](https://fanlore.org/wiki/LiveJournal), di mana lebih daripada 500 akaun yang dianggap lucah dipadamkan, termasuk blog mangsa rogol dan komuniti peminat. Ramai peminat dijejaskan oleh penghapusan ini; mereka kehilangan cerita, komen, dan perbincangan, serta kemampuan untuk berkomunikasi dengan peminat lain. Fandom tiba-tiba menyedari bahawa komuniti-komunitinya bergantung kepada platform yang mendapat manfaat daripada penggunaan dan kandungan peminat tetapi tidak mengutamakan atau mempedulikan keperluan peminat. Lebih-lebih lagi, fandom menyedari bahawa strategi jangka panjang mereka untuk terbang di bawah radar syarikat media tidak lagi dapat dilaksanakan.

Dalam suasana ini, astolat menulis artikel yang akan menuju kepada OTW dan AO3. Bertajuk [An Archive of One's Own](https://fanlore.org/wiki/An_Archive_Of_One%27s_Own_\(post_by_astolat\)) (Sebuah Arkib Milik Sendiri), artikel tersebut merujuk manifesto feminis Virginia Woolf, _A Room of One's Own_ (Sebuah Bilik Milik Sendiri), di mana Woolf membincangkan keperluan penulis wanita untuk memiliki wang sendiri dan bilik sendiri. astolat berkata sesuatu yang berkait rapat dengan penulis fandom (dan pencipta fandom yang lain):

Kami memerlukan sebuah arkib pusat yang milik kami sendiri, seperti animemusicvideos.org. Sesuatu yang TIDAK akan disembunyikan dari google atau mana-mana pantauan awam, dan yang jelas memberi pernyataan kami untuk kesahihan hobi kami secara terus terang, sementara tidak cuba untuk membuat keuntungan dari Harta Intelek orang lain dan sebaliknya hanya menjadikannya lebih mudah untuk kami merayakannya bersama-sama. Dan mencipta ruang yang mempunyai sejarah dan komuniti kita di belakangnya yang mengalu-alukan peminat baharu.

Dalam beberapa hari, artikel itu menerima beratus-ratus komen. Sesetengah orang teruja dan sanggup membantu memulakan projek tersebut. Sebahagian orang lain mula mencipta senarai pelbagai keinginan mereka untuk arkib sebegini, kebanyakannya yang masih merupakan asas utama kerja kami:

  * **Bukan Komersial dan Bukan Berasaskan Keuntungan**
    * AO3 akan diuruskan oleh sebuah organisasi bukan keuntungan, yang bermakna tiada iklan dan yang akan mengurangkan risiko kehilangan laman. Mereka akan, bak kata [Speranza](https://fanlore.org/wiki/I_Want_Us_to_Own_the_Goddamned_Servers), "own the goddamned servers."
  * **Kepelbagaian Fandom dan Inklusif**
    * Untuk AO3 berjaya menjadi repositori fandom, ia perlu merangkumi dan melingkupi kesemuanya. Karya semua taraf dan apa-apa kandungan akan dibenarkan, dengan amaran dan tag untuk membantu pembaca mencari atau mengelakkan perkara sensitif mengikut citarasa mereka.
  * **Kawalan Pencipta**
    * Banyak arkib menjadikannya sukar untuk pencipta memadamkan karya mereka. Banyak platform online tidak menghalang enjin carian daripada mengesan kandungan. AO3 akan memberi pereka keupayaan untuk memuat naik dan mudah memadamkan karya mereka, untuk mengunci kandungan mereka hanya kepada pengguna AO3, dan untuk menghalang enjin carian daripada menyenaraikan karya mereka. Ia juga akan membolehkan pereka menghindari komen anonim dan menghapus komen seperti yang diperlukan.
  * **Ciri-Ciri Utama**
    * Banyak ciri yang diminta telah menjadi integral kepada AO3, termasuk fungsi tag dan carian, dan keupayaan untuk memuat turun, melancarkan pertukaran hadiah, dan membuat senarai cadangan. Kami masih cuba melancarkan ciri lain, seperti keupayaan untuk menjadi hos untuk bentuk media yang lain secara langsung di pelayan kami.



  


### Beberapa Ciri Utama

#### Komen dan Kudos

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/malay/malay_-_work_stats.png)

Kebanyakan arkib peminat membenarkan komen, yang membolehkan pengguna berkomunikasi dengan pereka dan meninggalkan galakan, penghargaan, atau kritikan. Kami telah menambahkan kudos, yang berfungsi serupa dengan "like" dan membolehkan pengguna memberikan penghargaan dengan cepat terhadap karya yang mereka nikmati. Pengguna AO3 yang kerap sudah biasa melihat mesej, "You have already left kudos here. :)" (Anda sudah tinggalkan kudos di sini. :) )

#### Koleksi dan Cabaran

Koleksi membenarkan pengguna mengumpul karya atau penanda laman berdasarkan tema atau tujuan tertentu, sama ada pasangan kegemaran atau karya berdasarkan episod Krismas Doktor Who. AO3 juga menyokong dua jenis cabaran: Pertukaran Hadiah dan Meme Idea Ringkas. Salah satu pertukaran hadiah fandom yang terbesar, [Yuletide](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide), dianjurkan setiap tahun melalui pelayan kami, dan pelbagai peminat menguruskan [cabaran yang lain](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/list_challenges) sepanjang tahun.

#### Open Doors

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/malay/malay_-_open_doors.png)

Sekitar 2% dari karya-karya AO3 telah diimport ke AO3 oleh projek saudara kami, [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/) (Pintu Terbuka), yang bertujuan untuk mengekalkan kandungan fannish berisiko. Karya-karya ini pada asalnya dihoskan di [arkib online yang berada dalam bahaya penamatan](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Open_Doors#Archives_Imported_with_the_Assistance_of_Open_Doors) dan menghilangkan semua kandungan mereka, dan sekarang dihoskan dalam koleksi istimewa di AO3.

#### Muat Turun

Semua karya boleh dimuat turun dalam [lima format](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12212), sesuai untuk membaca dalam perjalanan atau apabila AO3 telah mengumumkan downtime untuk penyelenggaraan yang dirancang.

#### Tag-Tag

[Tag-tag](https://archiveofourown.org/tags) adalah sebahagian penting pengalaman AO3; tag-tag membenarkan pengguna mencari karya yang mereka inginkan, tidak kira pasangan, taraf, atau tema. Pengguna boleh menandakan tag dalam format apa pun yang paling berguna atau semulajadi kepada mereka, dan pasukan kami yang melebih 350 penyelaras tag akan menghubungkan tag ini bersama ke dalam konsep yang mudah dicari. Sebagai contoh, [William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/William%20Laurence*s*Tenzing%20Tharkay/works), juga akan mencari karya yang ditag dengan Laurence/Tharkay, Tenzing Tharkay/William Laurence, atau Will Laurence/Tharkay. Konsep berkaitan juga akan dihubungi: [Space Opera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Opera/works) dan [Space Battles (Perang Angkasa)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Battles/works) kedua-duanya boleh dicari di bawah metatag [Outer Space (Angkasa Lepas)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Outer%20Space/works), bersama dengan istilah berkaitan yang lain seperti [Astronauts (Angkasawan)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Astronauts/works), [Spaceships (Kapal Angkasa Lepas)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Spaceships/works), and juga [Space Whales (Ikan Paus Angkasa)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Whales/works).

  


### Berita Baharu dan Istimewa

AO3 [sentiasa berkembang dan berubah](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts?tag=1). Di sini adalah beberapa pencapaian yang terserlah:

  * AO3 berkembang sebanyak hampir 4,000 fandom baru, 410,000 pengguna berdaftar, dan hampir 900,000 karya (tak termasuk berjuta-juta kunjungan, komen dan kudos). 
    * Kami melebihi [30,000 fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11555) dan [4 juta karya peminat](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10833)!
  * Open Doors menghabiskan [import 11 arkib](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12137).
  * Fungsi pencarian AO3 telah mengalami sesebuah [penaiktarafan utama](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10575), yang membenarkan pencarian yang lebih senang dan cepat untuk mencari karya, tag, penanda laman dan pengguna. 
    * Oleh kerana pilihan penapisan yang baharu, pengguna boleh membuat carian tertentu dengan mudah, termasuk [semua karya Sherlock Holmes yang diterbit pada 2018 yang tepat-tepat mengandungi 221 perkataan](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=221&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=221&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=2018-01-01&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=2018-12-31&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Sherlock+Holmes+*a*+Related+Fandoms) dan [gabungan fandom Lord of The Rings/Game of Thrones crossovers yang tidak mengandungi Frodo Baggins ataupun Arya Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=145124&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=242462&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=917&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=38222&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=A+Song+of+Ice+and+Fire+-+George+R*d*+R*d*+Martin).
    * Kami juga menyediakan senarai [pengendali carian tersembunyi](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10851) terkini untuk sesiapa yang ingin membuat carian yang lebih teliti.
  * [AO3 mula menyokong set aksara UTF8MB4](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11871) dalam semua bidang teks. Ini bukan sahaja membolehkan sokongan yang lebih baik untuk beberapa aksara bukan Latin, tetapi ia juga memberikan kita akses kepada emoji! 🎉💖📚👾💩
  * Kami juga [memperbaiki perkiraan perkataan karya-karya Bahasa Cina, Bahasa Jepun, dan Bahasa Thai](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11702).
  * Kami memperbaharui sistem log masuk kami untuk keselamatan dan pemeliharaan yang lebih sempurna.
  * Kami telah menaiktaraf [Syarat-Syarat Perkhidmatan](https://archiveofourown.org/tos) kami untuk memenuhi syarat [General Data Protection Regulation (Peraturan Perlindungan Data Am)](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10518) European Union.




End file.
